Contemporary computer systems typically include multiprocessor systems, where one of the processors includes a general purpose processor (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) and another one of the processors includes a specialized processing unit. The specialized processing unit may include a dedicated processing unit designed to perform a specific function, and is typically used to offload time consuming tasks from the general purpose processor. The specialized processing unit is usually designed to perform the offloaded tasks more efficiently than the general purpose processor. Specialized processing units may include, for example, graphics processing units (GPUs), physics processing units (PPUs), or digital signal processors (DSPs). A GPU is one example of a specialized processing unit typically used in a multiprocessor system which includes a dedicated graphics rendering device that is designed to be efficient at manipulating and displaying computer graphics.